You're Something
by xxnobodycanhearmexx
Summary: Uh. ignore the title for awhile. I'll come up with a better one. - Tori is writing a song, but when she starts to think, she realizes it may be about a certain raven haired girl. And that thought starts to worry her. Jori. - Rated M for future chapters.


Tori Vega was sitting in her room, on a Friday evening. Honestly she had been waiting to get home from school, because it had seemed to drag on forever.

She sighed in frustration as she thought back to her morning.

_- Flashback -_

_Tori got up in the morning realizing she had overslept. Quickly grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt, she rushes out to her car and drives to school. Arriving to school just in time, she's able to quickly grab coffee although she regretted it._

_Jade felt noticed a girl rushing to grab coffee. Usually she wouldn't pay any attention to anyone, but the girl had run into her, making her spill her coffee._

"_Watch where you're going – "Jade paused when she realized it was Tori. "Jeez, Vega. In a hurry, are we?"_

_Tori looked up at the sound of Jade's voice, and felt a small blush form on her cheeks. "Uh… Sorry, Jade. I didn't mean to run into you." She noticed the stain on Jade's shirt. "Oh my god, your coffee… Um, here I'll buy you another one."_

_ Jade was surprised at how nervous Tori seemed but didn't object to a free coffee. Tori hands it to her. "Thanks, Vega."_

_ Tori was surprised she didn't hear any sarcasm, like she normally does from Jade. "Yeah, no problem," she replied._

_ The bell rung and Tori had begun to walk to class – rather quickly. 'Dear god, can I make myself look any more like a fool?' she thought to herself._

_- End of flashback – _

Tori groaned. Jade had kept looking at her for the rest of the day. She looked down at her notebook, she had been writing a song.

_You're a bad boy,  
I'm a good girl,  
And I'm gonna get my heart broken in time._

_ You're a bad boy,  
Baby your world's gonna chew me up,  
And spit me out alive._

She had enjoyed writing songs, especially when she was bored on an evening. However, she kept staring at the lyrics and couldn't help but occasionally think of the pale, dark haired girl she had interacted with earlier that morning. Immediately, she closed her notebook, and went back to her bed. She noticed her phone screen had lit up. She had two text messages. Both were from Jade.

_Yo, Vega. Cat and I are going to grab some sushi. Care to join us?_

Tori smiled and scrolled down.  
_Well, actually that's not really a question. I'll be over at your house in a few._

She looked at the time her message was sent, and realized it was sent five minutes ago, meaning Jade would be on her way. She quickly changed her outfit into a simple purple skirt, and black tank top, before fixing her hair and makeup. The entire time Tori was getting ready; her heart seemed to have started beating faster. She had no idea why that was happening, and decided to ignore it.

Hearing a knock on her door, and figuring it was Jade, she rushed down the stairs, after tripping over the last two.

"Fuck." Tori mumbled before getting up, and opening the door. She realized her hair must be out of place, because seeing Jade raise an eyebrow at her in an amused manner, she quickly looked into her mirror, and fixed her hair.

"Fall down the stairs, Vega?" Jade smirked.

"Shut up." Tori mumbled, but still giving a small smile.

Jade chuckled softly, before heading back to her car, after opening the door for Tori.

Tori was shocked. Not only was Jade opening the door for her, but allowing her to sit in the passenger seat. She then looked at Jade, confused slightly.

"Cat's meeting us there." Jade answered Tori's unasked question, getting in on the driver's side. Tori nodded and got in the car.

The car ride was quiet, but it wasn't the awkward kind of silence. Tori decided to start the conversation. "What made you want to invite me?" she asked.

Jade shrugged. "Thought we could hang out," she gave a small smile. "The three of us," she quickly added.

Tori blushed slightly and looked out the window, to hide it. "Aw, how sweet! Jade wants to hang out with me!" she teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Hush, Vega." Jade replied.

Tori and Jade had finally become friends, once their junior year started. More like Jade finally decided to admit Tori was her friend.

The rest of the car ride was spent with small talk, as they drove through Friday night traffic.


End file.
